This 3 year project, will develop and implement a program to reduce tobacco use among.at risk Latino young workers, aged 18 to 25, using mass media, peer networking, and Web based communications. Messages will be developed using theory-based objectives, diagnostic research, and pre-testing with samples of Latino young adults from the target audience. A program of thoroughly tested culturally appropriate messages and age appropriate tailored Web based navigation will be delivered over two years, to the defined audience segment in East End District of Houston. Three experimental groups will be included to test cumulative interaction effect including exposure to mass media messages alone, mass media plus peer networking, and mass media and peer networking plus web based intervention. A no-intervention control community in the Southwest District of the city of Dallas, Texas, with similar demographic characteristics will be selected. Impact of the program on targeted mediators and tobacco use behaviors will be assessed among samples of young adult workers from these communities through population surveys and an embedded cohort study